


Rose Tint My World

by bintellectualmalec



Series: Jake Peralta is Kinky Son of Bitch [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, Oops, amy is a dominany, at first this was just gonna be cute, bc its september and i just watched the remake, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, but then it turned bdsmy, i didn't know how to include scully and hitchcock in dont hate me, jake is a submissive, rosa is a switch but still, this is rocky horror based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Jake Peralta is just full of surprises that Amy Santiago can't say she expected.





	Rose Tint My World

**Author's Note:**

> alright so there are lines and song titles in here from rocky horror and a some things may be better visualized and if you don't know whatt it is use ur imaginationnnnnn. also sorry if this sux im trying my best to write again.

The last thing Amy expected Jake to be into was theatre.

She knew he had a flair for the dramatic, with the excessive roleplay he made everyone in the precinct do, how he made a big deal of everything he did that he found remotely important, and even how he went out of his way to prove himself to people. He was a dramatic dude, but never one for theatre.

Which is why it caught her so off-guard when Jake invited the whole precinct to come see him perform as Brad in The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

“Excuse me Nine-Nine, but I have an announce to make.” The big mouthed man exclaimed to the bullpen, causing Holt to come out of his office, “Is it an announcement that calls for you to stand up in your chair?”

Jake scoffs, “Sir, every announcement calls for me to stand up in my chair, I just manage to resist the urge. Anyways, I wanted to invite you all to my opening night at the local theatre to see me in the Rocky Horror Picture Show this Thursday.”

Amy laughs sarcastically, “Who are you playing? Second nobody from the left?” He smirks, “Nice one Santiago but I’m actually playing Brad Majors, you know, the main male character in the musical.”

“Who’s Frank? And is it like the showing we went to into college where they were throwing stuff at the screen? Because if they do that shit at this one I’m not hesitating to sock them in the eye.” Rosa says and Jake shakes his head, “Brooklyn from the AbomiGaytion! She’s the one who told me to audition for the part actually. Also nah it’s a completely live performance. Mainly because most of us liked to costumes from the remakes floorshow better and we like a little artistic liberation so things will be a wee bit different but the script is of course going to be the exact same.”

“No way. How did you score Brad? Who’d you sleep with to get that role? Who’d you pay?” Charles says and Jake sort shrinks a little, “Does no one think I’m talented enough to get Brad?”

Terry speaks up, “It’s not that we don’t think you’re talented enough, but it is fair to say this is one of the last things we expected from you.” Gina laughs, “I think you all have forgotten that Rosa and I have known Jake for longer than you so we know his acting history and let us tell you: he’s pretty damn good.”

Amy rolls her eyes, “Puh-lease. I don’t believe it for one second.” Rosa walks next to Amy, “Seriously, Jake minored in theatre and every role he auditioned for, he got. Jake can act, I’ve seen it be done.” Amy shrugs her shoulders, “I just can’t imagine Jake acting well when he trips up during the roleplay he himself makes us do sometimes.”

Jake steps down from the chair and stands in front of Amy, “Alright Ames, since you’re such a huge doubter of my spectacular acting skills let’s make a deal. If you enjoy the show, by any means, I get to choose a punishment for you. If we’re gonna keep our bets consistent with the content I honestly think that’s the only way.”

She raises her eyebrow, “And if you lose?” He retorts confidently, “You get to pick the punishment for me, duh Santiago, of course it’s gonna run vice versa. Keep up.”

“Wait how will we know if Amy is enjoying it? She could easily lie and say she hated it just to win the bet.” Terry says and before Amy can protest, Rosa speaks up, “I’ll sit next to her. Charles will sit on the other side. I can read Santiago like a book and Charles will be watching her face the whole time to see if she’s smiling anyway.”

“You in Santiago?” Jake says holding out his right handshake to solidify this agreement, “Of course I’m in Peralta. I’m not going to be into some dull little musical anyway.”

Holt chuckles and catches everyone by surprise, “Rocky Horror? Dull? Have you heard of this musical…at all?” She shakes her head and Jake just smirks down at her, “Oh get ready for a surprise. And get ready to lose that bet.”

* * *

 

Fuck.

Fuck.

They’re 10 minutes in Amy knows for a fact she’s lost the bet.

Seeing Jake walk out looking nerdy as ever, fumbling over his words slightly as a part of his character and _singing_ for God’s sake, and not him singing Hello by Adele in the car badly but him really putting effort into it and singing and sounding _phenomenal_ was not something Amy was prepared for.

She’s so used to Jake being overly cocky and childish to ever do anything that requires him to step out of anything she perceives as his comfort zone. But seeing him onstage essentially chase after a girl, with hiked up pants, big glasses, slightly gelled hair, proclaiming Brad’s love for Janet, basically knocks the wind out of Amy.

And don’t get her started on when Frank-N-Furter begins to makes moves on Brad in the seduction scene.

Amy has always been a dominant person. Did she enjoy pleasing superiors? Yes, but never in her life has she ever thought of herself as submissive. But the way Jak-, _Brad_ , is reacting to Frank’s dominance with extreme submissiveness, strikes a chord in Amy that had been extremely dormant in what feels like a century.

Jake is hamming it up on stage, while in nothing but his underwear, socks and a robe. “I thought this was the real thing…” He says in an overdramatic voice as he looks off into a nonexistent distance before Frank rubs her hand down his chest and starts pulling him down onto the bed as he’s working his hardest to not give in to her.

“There’s no crime with giving yourself over to pleasure! Brad, we’ve wasted so much time already! Janet needn’t know, I won’t tell her!” Frank says but Amy can’t help seem to look anywhere but Jake’s face where his reaction goes from resistance by default to downright horny.

Amy doesn’t doubt that her face did the same thing.

* * *

 

It isn’t until the floorshow when Amy realizes how completely and totally fucked she is. Seeing Jake in gold lingerie with fishnets and heels on, dancing sexually and basically fucking the floor sends her head reeling. And the worst thing is the entire time, Jake is looking directly at Amy.

“I’ll be good, you’ll see…” He sings as he lifts his leg up to his head and looks innocently into the terribly turned on woman. Jake is dying to see her reaction to ‘Brad’s’ sexual awakening. He can tell even from onstage that she is enjoying herself, but he wants to make her eat her words.

Jake does a high note at the end of his part and Amy thinks that’s about the last bit she can take until, of course, it goes even further with Don’t Dream It; Be it. Jake’s legitimately making out with Rocky while Janet is grinding against Frank and Columbia and Amy thinks she’s forgotten how to breathe.

Voyeurism was always Jake’s thing. She thought it was overly intrusive and downright strange but watching how the characters interacted with each other onstage just now, she definitely was beginning to see the appeal.

She’s ashamed to admit it, but once they get to the end of Wild and Untamed thing, Amy is _this_ close to going to the bathroom and taking care of some, _urgent_ matter. The thing that turns her on the most is that, Jake isn’t hot because Brad’s hot, but Jake’s being hot because Jake is good at what he’s doing. He’s lively, he hasn’t even remotely broken character and things that the normal Jake Peralta would respond with a sarcastic bit of humor is being replaced with shy sexy innocence.

It’s ringing every bell that Amy has.

* * *

 

The final bows finally occur and the lights of the house come up and Amy is a mix of wowed and relieved. Rosa looks over at her and smirks, “So how was your first experience of Rocky Horror?” Amy scoffs and tries to play coy, “It was okay. A little edgy but good I guess.”

Gina snorts behind her, “Are you kidding me? Boo you were about to bolt to the bathroom to fix your own little tsunami if the show hadn’t ended a minute earlier.” Amy blushes and begins to defend herself, “I drank a liter of water before I came here not that it’s any of your business! I had to pee.”

“Maybe after.” Gina says under her breath causing Amy to cross her arms over her chest. “Fine I enjoyed it, is that what everyone wants to hear? Jake was really sexy and he was really good and the show was amazing. He won. Are you all satisfied now? Do you want me to give you some more?”

“Title of your sex tape.” Jake says jumping down from the stage and walking towards the squad. Still dressed in his floorshow costume, makeup and all and Amy hates herself for getting even more turned on at the feeling that hits her lower region seeing him up close.

He stands directly in front of her and smiles, “So I’m guessing I won the bet? Or do you still think I can’t act?” He knows exactly what he did and is doing to her and it makes her want to strangle him and fuck him senseless all at one time. “Shut it Peralta. You know you won the stupid bet. Now what’s your measly ass ‘punishment.’ Want me to stroke your ego again? I know you have a praise kink anyway.”

Jake raises an eyebrow and turns his attention to the rest of the squad, “Can me and Am-“

“Amy and I.” She interrupts and Jake rolls his eyes, “Can Amy and I catch you guys later at Shaw’s?” They nod and Jake grabs Amy’s hand and heads towards backstage into his dressing room and Amy plops down into the chair and looks at Jake miserably. “What do you want from me Jake? I don’t even see why you’re so serious about this punishment thing anyway. Want me to playfully spank you? Something like that. Please just tell me so I can get this over with and go home.”

Jake shoulders slump, “Amy, if you really don’t want to do this, I understand and it’s fine. I’m sorry if I pressured you into this. I just knew you’d like the scene if you just gave it a try.” Amy looks at him quizzically, “What scene? The show had a lot of scenes in it Jake.” He genuinely laughs out loud, “No Amy, the scene. The show has hella bdsm undertones in it. They’re everywhere. The kneeling, the spanking, the crops, the collars; It’s like an overflow of kinky shit. I knew you’d like it because you’re a dom.”

She holds a finger up to him like she’s coming at him, “Excuse me, what makes you think I’m a dominant?” Jake looks down at her finger like it’s the most important thing in the world then looks back at her and utters one word, “That.”

She gives him a look, “More specific please.” He sighs, “You have an ability to take control and it’s almost like you crave it. You give people ‘rewards’ when they do things that please you in order for them to keep doing them and you ‘punish’ them by giving them silent treatment and extra sass when they don’t obey you. You like things done a very certain way and you spend so much time trying to please other that people that there’s only a few things that you want people to please you and submit to you in. The bedroom being one of them.”

She gets out of the chair and takes a step towards him, “And how do you become so good at deducing whether or not people were doms or subs, Peralta?” He laughs lightly, “There’s more than one reason I’m good at play Brad as a submissive Ames.” When he says that it’s like all the bells go off in her head from previous situations they’ve been in. “Holy shit you’re a submissive.” She says under her breath and he grins cockily, “Duh. You’d think that the humiliation and praise kink would set some bells off but I guess not eh?”

Amy glares at him and his eyes seem to hinting at something that his mouth hasn’t yet which reminds her, “Wait. If you’re the sub here and you know you’re the sub here, then how in the hell are you supposed to punish me? Because I’m definitely not a switch.”

Jake takes in a deep breath, “That’s what the catch of this was, I was sort of hoping you could punish me?” Her eyes almost bulge out of her head and she stutters slightly, “You want me to punish you? Like sexytimez style punish you?” He shrugs, becoming slightly insecure, “Like I said, Amy you don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for just throwing this at you and if you seriously do not want to I totally understand, it’s a really wei-“

Amy cuts him off by walking up to him and pulling him down by his chin to look at her in her eyes. “Stop panicking. Do I have your consent?” She asks and Jake’s eyes almost immediately glaze over and she has no idea how she hadn’t noticed this kink staring her right in the face the entire time.

“Yes.” He says and she raises an eyebrow and he holds back a whimper in the back of his throat, “Yes ma’am.”

She smiles, “Go to your apartment, I’ll be there in 30 minutes, and when I get there, you better be naked in bed and hard.” He does whimper this time and nods his head, “Yes ma’am.”

She starts to walk out the room but she turns around and says one more thing, “Oh and Jake?” He looks at her expectantly and nods, “Yes?”

“Leave the makeup on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew so that was a mess. tell me how much you liked and or hated it on twitter! @iispalec and if you wanna keep da hate or love flowing send me an inbox on tumblr! www.darrenchristsupastar.tumblr.com thanks love you! thank you for reading!


End file.
